A Broken Promise
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: In which Peter Parker is sadly unable to keep his promise to the girl he loves with all his heart...Grace Stark. *This is a one shot from my other story, Infinite. Do not read if you haven't seen Avengers:Infinity War. Major Spoiler inside.*


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the Avengers or any other Marvel characters. I only own my OC._

 _ **A/N:** So this a one shot. If you guys don't already know I have a story titled **Infinite** and it is a **Peter Parker/OC**. I wanted to write something that would include my **OC** **Grace** into the **Infinity War** story-line. So this one shot includes my **OC** from my other story. _

_Anyways..._

 _ **PLEASE** do not read if you have not seen **Avengers: Infinity War!** Unless you don't mind spoilers because this read is a major spoiler! For those who have seen the movie I don't need to warn you that this is angsty as hell. Gah. I need to go hide under my covers and cry now...happy readings...or not. _

* * *

_"So it's true, when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love."_  
 _― E.A. Bucchianeri_

* * *

The seven of them looked around the open area of Titan in apprehension.

"We lost didn't we?" Quill nervously asked the group that was around him. Everyone then exchanged glances with each other, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Something isn't right." Mantis faintly shared with them. No sooner after she said that everyone saw her turn into ash and disappear. Quill, who had been letting her lean on him for support took a few steps back, shocked. One second she was there and the next she was gone.

" _Quill_." Drax whispered locking eyes with him. Sadly that was all he was able to stay to his friend before he too turned into ash.

A troubled and nervous expression grew on Quill's face from everything he just saw.

"Steady, Quill." Tony firmly pleaded with him when he saw how affected he appeared to be.

Quill tried to stay strong but he couldn't. He just saw two of his friends vanish. Gamora was _dead_ and he knew nothing about Rocket and Groot's well-being. He had no idea if they were still with Thor or not. For all he knew they were gone too. He closed his eyes. This was it..the end of the line. He let out one last breath. "Oh man..."

Tony and Peter sorrowfully stared at the now empty spaces where the people they had come to know as Guardians of the Galaxy had been standing at. Nebula, who was affected, probably more so than the others, lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Tony." Dr. Strange's tired voice filled in the air. Tony looked over to where the sorcerer was at. Strange looked beyond exhausted and guilty. And just like the others before him he too was starting to disappear. "There was no other way." Strange informed him. His voice was soft, yet earnest. He lowered his head slightly. "I'm _sorry_." He managed to say before he completely vanished.

What was once seven was now down to three.

"Mr. Stark." Peter shakily spoke causing Tony look at him. Worry was written all over the older man's face once he caught of him. "I don't feel so good." Peter said, his voice wavered more this time. He felt his spidey sense intensifying all over his body, warning him that something was _very_ wrong.

 _No...not Peter. Not him. Not the kid, please._ "You're alright." Tony tried reassuring the teen as he starting make his way towards him. He said those words of reassurance not only to Peter but to himself as well.

"I don't...I don't know what's happening." Peter told him as he stumbled into his mentor's arms. The teen latched onto him, thinking, _hoping,_ that just maybe that would make everything better. That the feeling of emptiness flowing through him would stop and he'd be okay again. That he'd be back on earth again with his aunt May, his best friend Ned, and with the girl he was in head over heels in love with...Grace Stark.

Except no matter how much Peter _wanted_ that he knew that wasn't about to happen. He was about to disappear...just like the others had. Tears welled up in his eyes and he didn't fight holding them back any longer.

"I don't wanna go. _Please,_ I don't wanna go." Peter desperately begged as the hold he had on Tony was losing strength by the second. "I promised _Grace_ I'd come back." He whimpered against his shoulder. "I promised her that I would." After Peter said this the grip he had on Tony was nonexistent and Tony had to lower him gently to the ground.

Tony felt his own tears start to well up but he tried his hardest to hold them in. The mention of his daughter along with looking down at the boy he had come to view as a son was devastating. How was he supposed to tell Grace about this? This would _break_ her. That's if she was even...Tony quickly put that thought aside. Grace was fine. She had to be. As Tony continued to reassure Peter who was now in his arms, he thought back to when Peter and Grace first met. He remembered he had been against her and Peter getting together. How he didn't want her involved with a superhero. How he thought her being with Peter would leave her unhappy. But Tony had been proven wrong. As he know now, Peter made Grace happy. They were happy _together_...and now that happiness was about to come to an end.

Tears went down Peter's face as he found his voice again. "I'm sorry." He said to him. The last thing he wanted was for Mr. Stark to blame himself. This was not _his_ fault. Peter was beginning to feel less and less of himself but there was still a few things he had to say. "Can you tell Grace that I'm sorry. For not keeping my promise. Tell her that I..." Peter though never got to finish that sentence. His head lopped to the right as his body turned into ash.

Tony lifted up his hands. The same hands that had just been holding Peter's body. Now they were _empty_ except for the ash that were falling from them. He closed his eyes just as his own tears finally escaped him.

Nebula, who was still there saw how emotionally wrecked he was. Perhaps going over to check on him was what should have been done but she didn't do so. Partially because she had a feeling that wouldn't go so well but also because she had her own despairing emotions to deal with. She so stayed back, while still keeping an eye on him as she gave him the proper space to grieve.

A million thoughts were racing through Tony's mind as he let himself go. The main ones aside from losing Peter were about Grace and Pepper. He hoped, prayed to whatever God was out there that they were okay...they _had_ to be. He already lost Peter. He honestly wouldn't know what to do if he lost them as well. Grace especially.

Unbeknownst to Tony, back on earth his one and only daughter that he loved with all his heart had too faded away into nothing.


End file.
